Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure!
is a fan series in the universe of Pretty Cure, created by Rena Aozora . It is a crossover between Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. This series take in account the events of both the two animes and takes place after Madoka's and Nanoha's 3rd movie. The themes are hope and friendship. /!\SPOILERS ALERT: Can contain spoilers of the two original series. Synopsis Nanoha and her friends are now investiguating on a new incident, and to do that, they have to go to another world. However they can't use their magic there, and it seems like this world is attacked by five girls who use strange magic. Fortunately, Nanoha Fate and Hayate are given precure power to fight them. Story : Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! Episodes New Quintet Arc The girls of desparation Arc One step to Hope Arc Lazy world Arc The Tome of the Hopeful Sky Arc Characters Main Cures * / (VA: Yukari Tamura) : Nanoha is the main protagonist. She was a very ordinary little girl before becoming a magical girl. After that and havging been through a lot she grew more mature and tactical. She is friendly and really kind, she always tries to understand the others. Her alter ego is Cure Stars, the precure of stars and sky. Her magic theme color is magenta. * / (VA: Nana Mizuki) : Fate is Nanoha's best friend. She is a gentle and protective girl, who can sometimes be a little shy. Although she has a calm personality, she can be serious and extremely strong-willed. She doesn't allow anyone to hurt her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Lightning, the precure of electricity and speed. Her magic theme color is gold. * / (VA: Kana Ueda) : Hayate is Fate and Nanoha's friend. Like her two friends, she is very kind-hearted but she is also very mature for her age. She is always cheerful and never show her weaknesses before her friends, and she accept everyone for who they are. Her alter ego is Cure Nacht, the precure of darkness and bless. Her magic theme color is white. * / (VA: Sanada Asami) : Vita is considered as a part of Hayate's family. She is very short-tempered and stubborn, and that results sometimes in her taking action before thinking, especially when her friends are hurted. She can also have a childish side. She becomes a precure late in the serie. Her alter ego is Cure Eisen, the precure of hammer and strenght. Her magic theme color is red. * / (VA: Kaori Shimizu) : Her story in similar to Vita's, and now is like a part of Hayate's family. In opposite to Vita, she is taciturn and remains calm and collected. She can appears as a cold person but become gentler with Hayate around. She is usually very loyal and honest. She also becomes a precure late in the serie. Her alter ego is Cure Laevatein, the precure of fire and sword. Her magic theme color is purple. Mascots * (VA: Kaori Mizuhashi) : Yuuno is Nanoha's friend and magic teacher. He is a human who can transform into a ferret but for some reason he cannot return to his human form for most of the serie. * (VA: Natsuko Kuwatani) : Alph is Fate's familiar and has the capacity to take the form of a human, but same as Yuuno, she cannot do so for the most part of the serie * (VA: Yukana) : Reinforce (Zwei) is Hayate's creation and a unison device, though she doesn't know how to use this function in the Pretty Cure universe for most of the serie. She is really small but can turn into a real-sized human, however she doesn't do it in this season because it consumes a lot of energy and it isn't necessary in this case. Villains The half-witches: * / Kriemhild Gretchen / (VA: Aoi Yuuki) : She was a kind and naive person, who can be shy sometimes. She loves to help people. Ever since she became a villain, she didn't stop to be like that, but she became twisted. She thinks that the despair will bring the world to be a heaven-like place, and whenever someone is sad or depressed because of misfortune, she will be more and more twisted. Her witch alter ego is Kriemhild Gretchen, the witch of salvation. Her cure alter ego is Cure Destiny, the precure of hope and fate, with pink as her theme color. * / Homulilly / (VA: Chiwa Saitou) : She was a blunt, distant and cold person, but she become gentle around Madoka. She is also very athletic and intelligent. Ever since she became a villain, she had not changed, and she continue to sink into desperation further and further. Sometimes she wishes she would be dead. Her witch alter ego is Homulilly, the witch of the mortal world witch. Her cure alter ego was Cure Time, the precure of time and past, with purple as her theme color. * / Candeloro / (VA: Kaori Mizuhashi) : She was a mature and big sister type person. She doesn't like when innocent people are hurt and she is very friendly. In fact, she feels very lonely and is more frail that she appears. Since she became a villain, she doesn't want to feel lonely again and wants to bring everyone in her fate which she thinks of as a party. Her witch alter ego is Candeloro, the dress up witch. Her cure alter ego was Cure Chance, the precure of chance and justice, with yellow as her theme color. * / Ophelia / (VA: Ai Nonaka) : She first appeared as an arrogant and selfish person. However, she has a soft side that she doesn't like to show for her personal reasons. Since she became a villain, she is continuing her life with sadness. Her memories are quite blurry. Her witch alter ego is Ophelia, the witch of wǔdàn. Her cure alter ego was Cure Pray, the precure of miracle and illusions, with red as her theme color. * / Oktavia von Seckendorff / (VA: Eri Kitamura) : She is a tomboy and courageous girl. Like Mami, she has a strong sense of justice. Behind her tomboyish personality is a young girl who fell in love. However it didn't went well and now she is in grief. Her only reason being is to play music as a half-witch. Her witch alter ego is Oktavia. Her cure alter ego was Cure Life, the precure of music and healing, with blue as her theme color. The Main Antagonist: * (VA: Emiri Katou) : Kyubey is the main antagonist of the story. He comes from another world and wants to plunge the world in despair and make everyone a witch. He is unemotional and is only acting like a machine which executes her orders. Others: *Witches They are creature created by human plunged in despair. Items *'Cure Device Change:' The transformation item. *'Book of Despair': This a book that contains despair collected by the book's user/master, here Kyubey. *'Tome of the Hopeful Sky': - Locations *'The Pretty Cure Earth: '''a world that looks like the Earth but where we can't use magic other than precure magic for unknown reasons. *'Mitakihara Middle School:''' the school that the villains attend. Trivia *This is the first pretty cure season to feature other anime characters, and it is an "if" story. *This is the second serie to feature witches, after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! **However here, witches are the enemy. *This the first time that more than one villain become a precure. *This is the first series to have two team (not counting the appearance of the Max Heart cures in HUGtto Precure!), and thus to have two lead cures. **And this is the first series to feature two cures of the same theme color. Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Crossovers Category:Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers